Revisited history
by bigalexisfan
Summary: Sonny Corinthos birthday party didn't go as plan...especially when he found his girlfiend Kate Howards in bed with Johnny Zacchara. now what going to happened?
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Revisited history

**Disclaimers: **I do not owners any of the characters in this story, they all belong to General hospital.

**Author notes: **After watching GH and seen what been going on, and how Sonny and Carly will end up kiss, because of they so called lately betrayal by their so called girlfriend/ boyfriend this happened all the time and I am sick of it. Why does it always have to Carly and not someone else? I mean after everything that Carly has called Sonny lately and say he is violence and reckless talk about called the kettle black. And yet she has been with Johnny Zacchara Sonny swore enemy. Therefore, I decide to do a story that has some changes to the characters background

**Main character: **

Sonny Corinthos

**Prologue: **

After Sonny found his current girlfriend Kate Howards in bed with his swore enemy and Sonny fire bullet into the wall and he leave Johnny penthouse and he had home where he tell his trustworthy bodyguard Max not to bug him. Once Max leave his boss alone in his livingroom. Sonny looked at a picture of himself and Kate Howards who is current betrayal him with Johnny. Whom should Sonny turn to now?


	2. Chapter 2 Sonny thought

Revisited history

**Author notes: here the next chapter in revisited history. **

**Chapter 2- Sonny thought **

Sonny grabs the picture of himself and Kate and throws it into the fireplace and the glass shattered. He then began to pour himself a drink and slowly drunk the rum and he began to think about the latest woman in his life. Once again a woman betrayal me, it never fail a woman betraying me.

Is there even a woman out there who has not betrayal me and the one woman who come to mind and that woman is Alexis Davis. She is the only woman who has not betrayal me like Carly has, Brenda has, and even Kate now. Alexis seem to understand who I am.

However, yes, she does have some problem with me being a mob boss, but she never try to changes me. I could I let her get away, and then it pops into his head on how let her get away from him Carly was the reason. I should have fought hard. Maybe I would be married to Alexis right now and not living without her. But, no, I had to be a fool and let her walked away from me.

**Sonny: **God. I've blow the best adult relationship I've ever had with woman. Alexis acting more matures then any of the women I've ever been with and that include Kate. Maybe Alexis was always the woman for me. Alexis and I suffer so much tragedy in our life, the death of ours mother's by cruel stepparents, and we manage to survive it and come out strong and independent people. He said softly

Alexis has always being the woman for you Sonny, his mind says. She loved you with everything she had, but yet you blow it for what Carly, and her schemes ways yes, Sonny, Carly play you for a fool years ago.

It time for you to owe up to the mistake you allowed to happened Sonny all those odd years ago, when you allow the gorgeous, beautiful, lovely Alexis Davis a.k.a. Natasha Alexandra Cassadine walked away from you with your heart. And you turn into the man you are right now.

You could be there for Alexis when your precious daughter Kristina Adela was born and you could have been Molly father, maybe you and Alexis would have another baby a little boy. If you didn't allow everything too happen, Sonny. All of this could have happen, but you choose Carly over a gorgeous woman. Shame on you, Michael. He mind says.

My advice to you go romantic the gorgeous, beautiful, lovely Alexis, quickly. Use yours Latin charm, use your dimples and use your seductively ways, Sonny boy. Go win back the lady who has your heart, and use everything that you had at your dispose man.

Get down and seductive to win her back man. You know it in your heart and soul that Alexis Davis is the woman for you. And no one else is the woman for you. And heap this warns Sonny boy, do not, I repeat DO NOT let Carly, Kate or any other woman get between you and Alexis. It time to break the cycle Sonny boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Sonny goes see Alexis

Revisited history

Author notes: I am so sorry that it has taking me months to post the next chapter in the story but I have had a major writer block on this story….I could not figure out how to get Sonny and Alexis back together again.

When I start this story I did not care for the current storyline, even now I do not care of the currently storylines. Will probably be updates this story on the weekend because I am currently do stories on Wrestling. Thank you for reply to this story….

_Chapter 3 Sonny goes to see Alexis _

Sonny decide he was going to do what his heart say and goes see Alexis the woman who actually knew him and who had heart…. However, will Alexis listen to him, or play hard to gets. That could be a challenge for Sonny if Alexis chosen to play hard to gets, but then again, Sonny loved a challenge especially when it involved the lovely lawyer Alexis.

Sonny is going have to turn on the Latin charm to win Alexis and her guard heart that has been broking before, by certain guys and especially by him when he chose to go back to Carly instead of staying with Alexis. Will now is his chance to win her back.

The limo pulled to the lake house and he got out of the limo and walk toward the lake house and he gently knock the door and he heard footstep and the door open and revealed the woman he been thinking about. Alexis stood there looking beautiful.

Hi, there Alexis, Sonny said smiling showed of his dimples that he knows she loved.

Hi, Sonny please comes on in, Alexis said, as she opened the door wide for him to enter her home. She closes the door behind him. What up, Alexis ask.

Oh, nothing much, um- I came by because I want to talk you about something, he said.

Oh, okay, is everything all right, she said, as she sat down on the couch.

Everything is good. What I want to talk you about is- as he hesitant.

Sonny there is something bothering you please talk to me, she said, sound concern.

Alexis, I made a bad choice years ago, he said, as he sat down on the couch,

Made a bad choice what on earth are you talking Sonny, she said.

You know Alexis bad choose in the woman department and then I have married the wrong woman repeatedly. Alexis was shocked to hear him talk this way.

Sonny had Carly done something to you, she said

No, his response.

Sonny do you honestly believe that you marry the wrong woman over and over again, she asks.

Yes. You ever heard of a saying mistake happen and we can only learn from them Alexis, he said.

Yes, I heard of them saying, but Sonny-as his place one finger on her lips.

Alexis I made the wrong decision years ago, when I let you walk out of my life. I should have chosen you, years, not Carly. What I am trying to say, is I should have chosen you instead. He said, as Alexis was shocked to hear him confess that he picks Carly.

Sonny, you did not let me walked out of your life, I choice to walk away from you, Alexis said.

I should have fought for you to stay Alexis I want to have a relationship, but I chose the coward away and went back to Carly. You were my chance to be happy and I blow it for what, more of Carly sneaky childish ways. I should have done things different. He said

Sonny, I have waited so long to hear you say that, she said.

And I have waiting a long time to say it to you Lexie, now, do you think that we can start over, he said.

Um- yes but you have a lot of making up to do Mister, she said.

It would be my pleasure to romantic you and do anything that you want me to do, he said.

Anything huh, she said with a mischievous smile.

Yes anything, he said softly kissing her on the lips.

When they lips finally separate and they looked into each other's all their saw was the love they had for one another.

I love you Alexis, he said huskily

And I love you, too Sonny, she said.


	4. Chapter 4 reconnect

Revisited history

Thank you for reply to this story….

_Chapters 4 reconnect _

Sonny Alexis kissed again, and then they finally disconnect their lips again, looked into each other's know exactly what the other person wanted…. Sonny show off his dimples and then Alexis took his hand and led toward her bedroom… Alexis and Sonny stood in the doorway of her bedroom, and Sonny was hoped she wasn't having second thoughts now…

Hey, Sonny says, placing his index finger on her lips

Yeah, Alexis, says, looking in his eyes.

Everything is going to be ok this time, He says, smiled, as her back smile, and then led him into her bedroom….

Alexis led him over to the bed where they stood facing each other's they lips connect again for a softly sensual kiss, before they began to undress each other's. Sonny suit jacket off and fling on the chair… he was busy unbutton Alexis shirt and exposed her smoothly skin to the cool air, and she moaned. Sony slide the shirt off her gorgeous body onto the floor and soon his shirt followed her into the floor.

He scoop her up place her on the bed joined her she kissed her so gently on the mouth, before his hand unbutton her blue jeans, and then unzip the zipper and then he slide over her hips and down her long gorgeous legs and on the floor. Alexis did the same thing to him, as he pant join her jeans the bedroom floor.

There was only a few piece of clothes left on their bodies, and they quickly removes and come together finally, as the rest of the morning was reserved for Sonny showed Alexis just how he'd missed her all these years… Alexis couldn't even remember anything like this that had made her feel so happy and in loving then being with her man Sonny…. As they continues to please each other's the song beautiful by Faith Hill play the stereo in Alexis bed room,

_I love the way you stand in my way _

_You won't move 'til you get a kiss_

_And how you tell me that my name_

_Tastes so sweet on your lips_

_I love the way you hold me with your eyes_

_Hold me so tight I can't move _

_It's like everything I've ever known is a lie_

_And you're the simple truth_

_Is it a dream or is it real _

_All I know is you make me feel so_

_Chorus: _

_Beautiful, (beautiful, beautiful)_

_Beautiful, (beautiful, beautiful) _

_Beautiful, (beautiful, beautiful)_

_You make me feel so_

_Beautiful, (feel like I could fly)_

_Beautiful (across the clear blue sky) _

_Beautiful, (baby I could cry) _

_You make me feel so_

_Beautiful _

_I love how soft you touch my skin_

_Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly_

_I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room _

_Where there was no such thing as time_

_I've never let anyone get this close_

_I've always been afraid _

_But you break down every wall, and yet I feel so safe _

_Every part of who I am _

_Is so in love 'cause what I have is, _

_(Chorus x2) _

After making love several times, Sonny and Alexis were spoon together.

I missed you, Alexis says raspy,

I've missed you too so baby, he says, as he places a kiss under her right ear….

Alexis turn in his arms to look at him.

Um honey I don't want to killer the mood here but-

I know what you are going saying to Alexis, we will figure everything else together, and yes I know there are going to be some peoples who won't like that we are back together but you know what, to hell with them, he says.

I know, trust me I know honey, but I was thinking more of Michael, Molly, Morgan, Kristina, and there my daughter Sam and your son Dante, were who I am thinking about here, she says…

Hey, I am pretty that the kids will be happy for us, he says.

I hope you are right there baby, she says.

Of course, I am right, he says, as he kissed her again….


End file.
